Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a method and system for analyzing social relationships (e.g., a social network) between visitors present in a specific space.
Description of Related Art
With the recent advances in research on social network analysis technology, it is possible to quantitatively analyze a social network of a group that includes individuals. Currently, use of social network services (SNSs) is widespread and a personal mobile terminal may concurrently have location information and social network information.
The social network analysis technology according to the related art generally relates to analyzing exponentially increasing amounts of data based on a relation between users. For example, the social network analysis technology according to the related art may analyze an entire collection of data in association with a specific space, such as a specific location or place, and may extract and/or analyze related data, however, may be unaware of a type of users present in a corresponding space at a specific time and a type of a social network between the users.